<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>螳螂 by okonomide</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568016">螳螂</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/okonomide/pseuds/okonomide'>okonomide</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/okonomide/pseuds/okonomide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>毒妇和他的弟弟杀夫骗钱。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>螳螂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我再次见到那个孩子，是在他丈夫的葬礼上。</p><p>穿着带有夫家家纹的黑色女式和服，仍旧是齐着脖子的短发，左侧的头发像是被精心设计般地别在了耳后。</p><p>几乎未着首饰。</p><p>当然，除了右手腕上，那只和也送给他的白玉手镯。</p><p>虽然也稍微在嘴唇上涂了一点口红，却依旧掩不住他憔悴的气色。</p><p>「真可怜啊，大的明年才去小学，小的不过才刚满月，还在哺乳期呢。」</p><p>「而且我听说，两个孩子都不是很健康的样子。」</p><p>「谁让他是那个嘛。」</p><p>听着大概是他丈夫这边的亲戚友人们也不知道是同情、还是戏谑的议论，我理了理半襟以及发髻，装作若无其事地走到了灵前开始慰问。</p><p>「姑母，真是万分感谢您的到来。」</p><p>他郑重其事地弯下腰，闻到了他身上淡淡的乳香，我也轻轻垂下头鞠躬回礼。不过抬起脸来，我却看到，他那两只原本带着恰到好处悲伤的眼睛，在一瞬间，却闪烁出了无比快意的情绪。</p><p>「小翔，即便是继承了这么一大笔遗产，以后，还是要谨慎地过日子啊。」</p><p>我想，他毕竟还是太年轻。</p><p>可是，那两只大而机敏的眼睛，又是那么像他母亲。</p><p>「不过…」我终究是于心不忍，便走上前去，抓着他的手补充到「如果以后这个家有什么事，你跟和也，请尽管来找我。」</p><p>「不用了。」他挣脱开我的手，断然地拒绝了。</p><p>面对侄子突如其来的反抗，我倒一点也不觉得有什么好生气的。</p><p>我只是有点难过。</p><p>他十六岁就怀孕了。</p><p>由于一些极为特殊的原因，生产的时候，是由我这个当时还在医科大学习的姑母接的生。</p><p>十六岁的少年，连骨盆都还没有发育成熟，再加上他身体构造极为特殊，整个生产过程都显得极为艰难。本来是能做剖腹产的，可我的哥哥却是个不依不饶又传统的人。</p><p>「你是想让家族蒙羞吗？如果这样，不用等那孽子被生下来，我现在就放一把火把我和他都烧死算了！」</p><p>这是我哥哥当年的原话。</p><p>生产持续了将近六个小时，产床上的他几度苏醒又昏厥。后来孩子终于生下来，我一看，果不出所料，是个已经死去的畸形儿，有一双螳螂的眼睛。</p><p>然后他抓紧我还没有褪下手套的手，啜泣着哀求到「秀子，救救它。」</p><p>「秀子…」</p><p>「秀子…」</p><p>「秀子也来得太早了吧。」</p><p>另一个没大没小的孩子也来了。</p><p>闻言，我转过身，立即在脸上挂起了与来者不分上下的假笑。</p><p>只见和也牵着他的小外甥走了过来，身后跟着怀抱婴儿的乳母。</p><p>这几年，虽说我见和也的次数比见他哥哥的要多一些，不过两三个月未见，还是觉得他肉眼可见地瘦了下去。特别是在今天一身黑色的西装的衬托下，就愈发显出了他的瘦削。</p><p>「这是小哲吧？」我微微蹲下身，笑着仔细端详起了小男孩的脸 — 虽然五官还没有长到棱角分明的程度，但也能看出来是个漂亮孩子，特别是那颜色浅淡的瞳色，那薄嘴唇，都像极了和也。</p><p>我转过脸，看到了祭坛上被花篮、水果以及蜡烛簇拥的黑白遗照。于前几日突然暴毙的男人端立在照片里，细长眼，四方脸，几乎没有鼻梁，实在是称不上好看。</p><p>不知为何，我变得突然烦躁起来。</p><p>以至在进行诵经仪式的时候，我短暂地陷入了焦虑之中。</p><p>在告别仪式上，那孩子一直在哭，有几度几乎晕厥过去，手放在和服的领子上，摇摇欲坠地贴进了他弟弟的怀里。</p><p>他们两兄弟，从小就是如此地亲密无间。</p><p>两个人又都聪明。</p><p>在他们还很小的时候，和也就会学着我搂他们母亲的模样，去搂他的哥哥。</p><p>后来到了他十五岁，就已经学会了在接吻之时，把他哥哥的手放在自己的性器之上来回抚摸。</p><p>对啊，我看到了。</p><p>我看到了他们兄弟俩纠缠着的身影，在桃花摇曳纷飞的窗前宛如两条因受到诅咒而被逐出伊甸园的蛇。我看到了和也融进了他哥哥的身体，然后在持续的撞击下，小翔断断续续地搂着他弟弟的脖子呻吟道</p><p>「秀子和妈妈…嗯…也是这样做的吗？」</p><p>我闭上眼，感觉到自己流泪了。</p><p>就是在那一瞬间，我突然认清了爱是一种恐怖的东西。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>